Alexandra Potter
by alexandrapotter15
Summary: Alexandra n'est pas une fille ordinaire. Elle est la soeur de Harry Potter. elle doit vivre dans le secret et faire semblant d'être une moldue. Sa vie change complétement, lorsuq'à une fête elle rencontre Draco Malefoy.
1. Chapter 1

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque le froid de dehors s'engouffra dans mon petit manteau. Pourquoi fallait-il que je gèle dehors en attendant mon autobus, tandis que mon frère vivait dans un château confortable où il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était une question à laquelle je ne savais que trop bien répondre.

Quand l'autobus arriva enfin je pouvais a peine sentir mes mains. Je me dépêcha de rentrer dans l'autobus.

Salut Alex, s'exlama ma meilleure Camille assise dans le premier banc.

Elle était habillée d'un long manteau qui semblait la gardée au chaud. Elle avit laissé ses cheveux blonds détachés ce qui mettait en valeur son joli visage en forme de coeur. Elle me fixait de ses jolis yeux bleus pétillants. On se connaissait depuis qu'on était toutes petites et on était inséparables. Malgré cela je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'on était pas aussi proche que cela. Après tout, je ne pouvais lui dire la vérité sur moi. Une vérité qui était très difficile à dire, et peux même imaginer sa réaction: elle me traiterai de folle et conseillerai à mes parents de m'interner dans un asile de fous. Il y avait aussi une autre chose qui nou séparait, elle, elle avait famille qui l'aimait réellement, elle avait une grande maison et était toujours gatée. Moi, je vivais avec des gens qui n'étaient pas mes vrais parents. Ils m'avaient adopté lorsque j'étais très jeune et ils ne m'aimaient. La plus part du temps je ne les voyaient même pas car ils étaient tous les deux des avocats et travaillaient beaucoup.

Salut Cam!

Je pris une place à côté d'elle. Pour être parfaitement sincère, je l'avais toujours enviée.

D'ailleurs ces temps ci j'avais l'impression d'envier beaucoup de personnes, incluant mon frère. Après tout celui-ci était Harry Potter

Lorsqu'il est allé à la maison, Voldemort a vu un jeune garçon, il a cru automatiquement que c'était l'enfant de la prophétie et il a essayé de le tuer en tuant toute sa famille au passage... ou presque.

Il ne savait pas que cet enfant avait une soeur jumelle qui était cette journée là chez des amis. Personne ne savait cela, seulement les amis de Lily et James.

Lorsque Voldemort perdit ses pouvoirs, Harry Potter, appellé le survivant, fut conduit chez sa tante et son oncle. Pendant ce temps, sa soeur (moi) qui était chez Lupin un grans amis des Potter fut remis a une famille des moldus pour sa protection car personne ne savait encore son existence.

Les deux enfants grandirent séparément chacun ayant l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans leur vie. Lorsque le garçon eu 11 ans, il reçu la visite d'un être bien étrange qui lui dit la vérité à propos de ses parents et de ses pouvoirs. La jeune fille n'eut pas la même chance. Elle continua a ignorer tout sur le monde des sorciers jusque'à son frère la contacte pour lui dire la vérité. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le droit de rentrer dans le monde sorcier pour ma protection ce qui m'énervait beaucoup. Toute ma vie j'ai vécu dans le mensonge et maintenant que je savais il fallait que je reste ici a vivre ma petite vie pitoyable.

Alors, voilà je pense qu'il faudrait y allait!

Brusquement, je revenu à la réalité. Camille avait parlé pour un bon 5 minutes et j'ai rien écouté.

Aller où ?

T'as rien écouté! J'ai dit qu'il y a une fête super ce soir et qu'il faut y aller

Ah une fête! Cela fera un peu de couleur dans ma vie plate

Magnifique alors viens me chercher ce soir et on ira ensemble.

La soirée arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurai pensé. Peu importe si Harry devait venir me visiter ce soir. Je ne voulais pas le voir pour l'attendre parler de comment sa vie est magnifique. C'était ses vacances de Noël qu'il passait avec son ami Ron. Tanpis si je n'allais pas le voir.

Je mis mon collier et pris mon sac avec mes effets. Camille m'attendait dehors et elle n'arrêtait pas de claxonner.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je savais que quelquechose arriverait, mais en entrant dans la voiture de Camille j'était prête à tout.

*** petit aperçu de ce qui arrivera ***

Un garçon vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il était extrêmement séduisant avec ses cheveux blonds et ses beaux yeux bleu. Il étai mince et musclé. Il se retourna pour me regarder, mon coeur fit un bond.

Comment appelles tu? Me demanda-t-il

Euhh... Alexandra

- Draco me dit-il en tendant la main, Draco Malefoy


	2. Chapter 2

On aurait presque dit que la chambre tremblait tellement la musique était forte. Tout était noire et blanc et je sentis ma tête tournée. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée d'être venue ici après tout. Je me retournai pour parler à Camille mais elle n'était plus là. Je regardai au tour de moi c'est alors que je l'aperçue collé à un garçon. Ils dansaient en bougeant leurs corps au son de la musique.

Elle n'a pas perdu son temps.

Je vis plus loin une table avec des boissons. Je m'y approchai et m'assis sur une chaise en prenant un verre de bière. Un garçon vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. On aurait presque dit que c'était un ange avec ses cheveux blonds soyeux et ses beaux yeux bleus. Il se retourna vers moi et mon coeur fit un bond.

Salut, comment-appelles-tu? Demanda-t-il

Euh... Alexandra , luis dis-je d'une voix tremblante

Moi, c'est Draco, Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy! C'était pas possible. Harry m'avait parler de lui, les journaux parler de sa famille. Mais qu'est ce qu'un sorcier faisait à une fête de moldue.

La surprise devait clairement être imprimée sur mon visage mais il n'en semblait pas offensé. Au contraire, il eut un petit sourire satisfait. Une horrible sentiment grandissait en moi. Que faisait-il réellement ici.

Je me levai brusquement pour sortir de là, mais il fut plus vite que moi et il me bloqua le passage.

-J'aimerai partire, alors si vous serai assez gentil pour bouger ce serait vraiment apprécié, luis dis-je d'une voix que je voulais rassurante.

Il me contempla de ces yeux bleu océans avant de me parler enfin

Je penses que tu as omis de m'indiquer ton nom de famille?

Et alors je su, par son regard, par son sourire arrogant,je su qu'il savait qui j'étais. Je pris alors conscience de la gravité de la situation. Je regardai autour de moi et et ce que je vis me figea le sang: il y avait de longues silhouettes avec des capuchons poster un peu partout dans la pièce. Personne de semblait les remarquer.

Il fallait que je sorte de là à tout pris. Mais la question était comment?

Je pensais à toute vitesse, mais le seul mot qui me venait sans cesse en tête c'était transplanage. Cela me sembla totalement idiot. J'avais jamais transplaner de ma vie. Mais j'avais lu des livres, non? Des livres qui disent tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir. Il fallait être déterminé, bien s'imaginer un lieu et souhaiter que chaque partie de notre corps y arrive.

Je lançai un coup d'oeil a Draco qui semblait m'observait en se demendant surement a quoi je pensais puis il prit la parole.

Viens avec moi dit-il simplement.

Jamais lui crachai-je dans le visage.

Il prit mon poignet dans sa main et commenca a me traîner de force vers la sortie. Je me dégageai brusquement et le reste se passa très vite. Je fermai mes yeux en passant à ma chambre et a tout ce qui l'entourait et en souhaitant m'y retrouvait. Je me sentis comme aspirer dans un tube, tou devint noire, mes oreilles se bouchèrent et j'avais horriblement envie de mourir. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux c'est avec stupeure que je réalisai que j'avais réussi, j'étais effectivement arrivé dans ma chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour la centième fois dans la même journée je me demandais pourquoi je mettais fourrée dans un tel pétrin. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris. Merde, merde,merde. J'avais aucune idée quoi faire. C'était le lendemain de la fête et j'avais pas dormi.

Draco Malfoy, un ennemi juré m'avait découvert. Toutes ces années pour me protéger sont tombées à l'eau, j'ai tout ruiné. Pourquoi?, mais pourquoi étais-je allé à la dance?

Le téléphone sonna, le nom de Camille s'afficha sur l'écran. Je l'ignora complètement, j'avais d'autres problèmes.

Il fallait que je décide quoi faire. J'étais même pas en sécurité dans ma propre maison parce que j'avais encore la trace sur moi. Peut-être même que dans quelques secondes il allait débarquer dans ma chambre.

Ma seule solution c'était de trouver Harry. Maintenant que la vérité est sortie, inutile de continuer à me cacher. Il faut que j'aille à l'appartement de l'ordre du Phénix parce que si je restais ici je mettrai la vie de mes parents adoptifs en danger et c'était hors de question.

J'ouvris la porte de mon placard, sortis une petite valise et commença a y fourrer des vêtements ou des objets qui pourraient me être utiles. Cing minutes plus tard, ma valise était faite. Je décida tout fois avant de partir d'écrire un message à Harry qui était probablement à Poudra

_Cher Harry,_

_Je t'écris ce message pour t'informer que le pire est arrivé. Draco Malfoy connaît toute la vérité. Je l'ai rencontré hier soir à une fête et j'ai réussis à me sauver de justesse. Je vais aller au 12 square Grimaud, je n'ai pas d'autre choix, à ce point ils savent probablement pu je vis. _

_Répond-moi au plus vite_

_Alexandra_

Je sortis mon hiboux, Lizy, que j'ai reçu en cadeau à mon dernier anniversaire et attacha la lettre à sa patte. Il s'envola aussitôt.

Je pris ma valise et dévala les escaliers en toute vitesse. La maison était vide, mes parents étaient partis au travail tôt le matin. Je franchis la porte et décida d'appeller un taxi. Transplaner était un trop grand risque.

15 minutes plus tard un taxi arriva et m'amena à ma destination.

Devant moi se tennait un bâtiment très grand et sombre. Heureusement que Harry m'avait raconté comment y entré. Je ferma les yeux et pensa au numéro 12. Aussitôt, le bâtiment de mit a bouger et une porte apparu.

Soulagée que dans quelques instants, j'allais enfin me sentir en sécurité, j'ouvris la porte.

Aussitôt on me lança un sort je fut progeté contre le sol. Devant moi se tennait Molly, Arthur et Lupin. En m'apercevant, leurs expressions se détendirent et ils vinrent m'aider à me relever.

Oh, ma chérie désolée on savait pas qui venait on n'attendait personne, dit Molly, mais que fais-tu ici il est arrivé quelque chose

Euh... Oui... Je pense qu'ils savent... Je suis tombée sur Draco Malfoy, hier soir et il savait qui j'étais. J'avais pas d'Autre solutions que de venir ici.

Malfoy sait! S'exlama Lupin, c'est pas bien du tout, ça veut dire qu'ils savent tous. Il faut appeller Dumbledore, tu es en danger.

Il se précipita vers la cheminée lança un sort puis la tête de Dumbledore apparu.

Oui, Lupin, que se passe-t-il?

Ils on découvert, a propos d'Alexandra, dit Lupin

Mmm.. Je savais que ça allait arrivé tôt ou tard. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions que de l'envoyer à Poudlard, elle sera en sécurité là bas.

Je n'en revanait. Hier je me pleignais que ma vie était plate et maintenant j'apprends que je vais aller à Poudlard.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Salut, voici le quatrième chapitre. Il y a quelques mois j'ai abandonné cette histoire mais maintenant je veux la terminer. Merci à tous ce qui écrivent des commentaires et j'apprécie cela. **

* * *

><p>- Bon tu as tous tes livres, tout ton matériel?, me demanda Molly pour la quinzième fois<p>

- Oui, j'ai tout.

On était sur le chemin de traverse, je devais me présentait à l'école dans quelques heures il a donc fallu venir ici pour pouvoir acheter tous le matériel dont j'avais besoin.

Après s'être assuré que tout le matériel avait été acheté on embarqua dans une voiture du ministère qu'on nous avait prêtait, et on se dirigea vers le 12 square Grimauld.

* * *

><p>- Bon, chérie écoute-moi bien. Poudlard est une école où les mesures de sécuritées sont très bonnes, mais tu dois quand même faire attention. Les professeurs ne pourront pas toujours te protéger des autres élèves. Malefoy sera là, tu dois te tenir éloigner de lui à tout prix. Il y en a d'autres qui savent qui tu es, des enfants de mangemorts. Fais attention à eux aussi. N'oublie pas ton nom sera Élizabeth Clarks. On veut retarder le plus possible le moment où on devra annoncer au monde qui tu es vraiment. Présentement, seulement une petite partie du ministère est au courant. Tu as compris?<p>

- Oui

J'étais tellement excitée d'aller à Poudlard, que j'avais oublié que Malfoy serait là aussi. Formidable. Je devais aussi prétendre être quelqun d'autre. J'en ai plutôt marre de prétendre être quelqun d'autre. J'avais tellement de questions et personne ne prenait le temps de répondre.

On dirait qu'ils me cachent tous quelque chose.

- Aussi, reprit Molly, vu que tu n'a jamais fait de magie tu auras un peu de difficultés au début. Tu pourras prendre des cours de rattrapage avec tes professeurs. Tu entreras dans la même année que Harry, donc en sixième année.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard je me tenais devant la cheminée avec de la poudre dans la main. Je fis un pas pour rentrer dedans.<p>

Je lança la poudre dans la cheminée:

- Poudlard

Il eut de la lumière verte puis j'eu l'impression d'être aspirée dans un tunnel puis j'atterit dans une autre cheminée.

Une dame plutôt vielle se tenait devant moi. Elle avait un visage sérieux. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans un chignon.

- Bonjour, bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis le professeur Mcgonagal, directrice de la maison des Gryffindor.

- Bonjour

Avant tout il faut vous placer dans une maison. Comme vous le savez déjà il au quatre maisons: Gryffindor, Poussoufle, Serpentard, Sedaigle. Assis toi sur cette chaise.

Je m'assis sur la chaise qu'elle m'indiqua. Aussitôt, elle me mit un chapeau sur la tête.

Je sursauta quand celui-ci commença à parler dans ma tête:

- Mmmmmm, vous devez être la soeur de Harry Potter. Quel choix difficile. Intelligente, courageuse, ambitieuse... Mmmmm serpentard peut-être?

- Non, non,non pas serpentard, s'il vous plait!

- Dommage, très dommage. Bon alors, ça va être Gryffindor!

Je ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. Ma vie aurait était un vrai cauchemard si j'aurait était une Serpentard.

- Bon, s'exclama Mcgonagal, je dois aller quelque part, pour rejoindre ta maison tu dois aller à l'étage 5 et dire le mot de passe au table avec une dame. Le mot de passe est _Fizwizbiz_, d'accord?

- Oui, professeur.

On sortit ensemble duu bureau puis elle prit une autre direction après m'avoir indiqué où sont les escaliers.

Le château était magnifique. Très grand aussi. Il y avait des couloirs partout et plein de tableaux sur les murs. Plus incroyable encore, les personnages sur les tableaux _bougeaient. _

Sans plus attendre je commençais a gravir les escaliers interminables. J'étais justement au quatrième étage quand une voix s'éleva derrière moi.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoire aussitôt

Je sursauta et me retourna. Malfoy se tenait, souriant, devant moi.

Essayant de l'ignorer je commença à gravir les marches qui me conduiraient au cinquième étage.

- Pourquoi aussi pressée, tu as hâte de revoire ton frère. Tu sais moi si j'étais à ta place je l'hairait. À cause de lui tu as été obligée de te cacher et même encore aujourd'hui tu ne peux toujours pas être qui tu es vraiment. Élizabeth, c'est ça ton nom?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas il continua son petit discours.

- C'est drôle tu ne lui ressemble pas vraiment.

- On est pas des jumeaux identiques

Pourquoi lui avais-je parlé? Je m'étais juré de ne rien dire

-Ton frère est un idiot pour te guarder éloigner. Il est tellement faible...

- N'insulte pas mon frère, je lui ai pratiquement crié dessus

- Ou quoi? Il laissa échappa un petit rire, puis il s'approcha de moi.

Son visage était seulement à quelques centimètres de moi. Il sentait bon. Un mélange de menthe et de parfum.

Soudain une voix retentit derrière moi:

- Laisse tranquille Malfoy!

C'était Harry. Dieu merci! Je laissa Malfoy planté là et me jetta dans les bras de mon frère.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! S.V.P COMMENTEZ<strong>

**Si quelqun peut traduire cette histoire en anglais dites le moi**

**Voici un extrait du chapitre 5:**

**" - Ils te cachent tous quelque chose, ne comprends-tu pas? Tu n'est qu'un pion dans leur jeu.**

**- Draco, laisse-moi tranquille, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais fou moi la paix!**

**- Tu n'as pas penser une seconde que tous ces cachotteries ce n'étaient pas pour te protéger, mais pour le protéger lui."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>-Harry!, je suis tellement contente de te voire.<p>

Réalisant que j'étais probablement en train de l'étrangler je le lâcha. Il était en train de sourire, mais il paraissait un peu inquiet. Je me retournai, mais Malfoy était déjà parti. Dieu merci. Il me mettait mal à l'aise.

-Salut, j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'étais vraiment inquiet.

Je remarquai qu'il était accompagné de deux autre personnes: Un brunette avec des cheveux bouclés et un garçon avec les cheveux rous et beaucoup de tâches de rousseurs qui paraissait un peu mal à l'aise.

Je leur sourit:

-Salut, vous devez être Hermion, et Ron. Euh... Je suis...

-Ils savent qui tu es, ne t'inquiète pas, me dit Harry.

-Salut, dirent-ils.

-Alors qu'est ce que Malfoy te voulait, me demanda Ron.

-Ah.. Euh... Rien, il m'énervait c'est tout.

-Il t'a rien dit? Me demanda Harry.

-Oui, mais c'est rien d'important, je m'en rappelle même plus.

En fait je rapellais de tout ce qu'il avait dit et ça m'intriguait beaucoup. C'est quoi toute cette affaire que mon frère me cachait quelque chose. On dirait que tout le monde me cahait quelque chose.

* * *

><p>J'étais dans le même dortoire qu'Hermione avec tors autre filles dont j'oubliais toujours le nom. J'aimais bien Hermione, elle paraissait trèe gentille.<p>

Bien sur Harry me parlait beaucoup de ses amis. Je savaient qu'ensemble ils avaient vécus toutes sortes d'aventures depuis la première année et qu'il étaient inséparables.

Sans m'en empêcher je me sentais un peu jalouse, Harry était sans doute beaucoup plus proche de ces deux là que de moi. Si j'aurai été venu à Poudlard en même temps qu'Harry, beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes.

Mais maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il va arriver ? Vais-je m'inclure dans leur groupe ou vont-ils m'ignorer et m'exclure de leur aventures.

La vérité c'est que je ne voulais plus me cacher. Je voulais crier haut et fort qui je suis vraiment. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Mais si je fais qu'est ce qui va arriver? Qu'est que _moi _j'ai fait pour mériter ce nom?

Rien. Voilà la réponse. Rien du tout.

Et pendant que moi je restais cacher dans ma parfaite petite maison de moldus, Harry risquait sa vie pour sauver le monde sorcier. C'était pathétique, vraiment pathétique.

Et que pouvais-je faire? Pas grande chose. Après tout je n'ai fait de la magie avant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin je me suis fait réveillée de bonne heure par une Hermione plutôt agitée.<p>

- Vite, vite! On va être en retard.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Les cours, j'avais complètement oublié.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a ce matin?, dis-je.

- Défenses contre les forces du mal, avec le professeur Rogue.

Le professeur Rogue. Harry m'avait parler de lui. Apparement ils se partageaient un sentiment mutuel de haine. J'étais sur que ça va être la même chose pour moi.

Rogue était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il savait qu'elle était ma véritable identité. Il savait que mon père était James Potter, son ennemi juré.

Dix minutes plus tard, le temps d'enfiler mon uniforme et de me laver, on était dans la salle à manger. Ron et Harry nous attendait.

- T'es prêtes pour ton premier cours de magie, avec Rogue?, me demanda Harry.

- Non, vraiment pas, tu penses qu'il va me rendre la vie difficile?, je lui demanda.

- J'aimerai pouvoir te rassurer et te dire que non, mais je n'en suis pas si sur.

Magnifique!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards.

Malfoy me fixait de son regard pénétrant, j'avais l'impression de me fondre dans ce regard bleu comme l'océan. Puis il se retourna brusquement et je fis de même.

Je du me présenter à beaucoup de personnes qui ne me connaissaient. Je fus fascinée de rencontre Neville, Luna, Ginny, toutes de personnes dont Harry m'avaient tant parlé.

La famille de Ron connaissait déjà mon nom et j'en fus contente, je me sentais mal de mentire à toutes ces personnes qui semblaient si accueillantes.

* * *

><p>- Assoyez vous, il est inutile de parler je vous signale, mademoiselle Lavande, dit Rogue.<p>

On était dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et le cours avait commencé.

- Alors, aujourd'hui vous allez travaillé en équipe de deux et _je _vais faire les équipes. L'exercice est simple. Votre adversaire vous lancera un sort muet et vous devez vous défendre à l'aide d'un autre sort muet, aussi.

Il commença à faire les équipes. Harry se vit placé avec Goyle, Ron avec un autre Serpentard, Ron avec une Serdaigle et moi avec... MALFOY

UURRRGGGGHHHHHHH

Je savais déjà que j'allais être une véritable catastrophe et que Malfoy allait rire de moi. J'avais jamais de la magie avant alors essayer de me défendre ou de jeter un sort informulé était hors de question. Merde.

Les équipes s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans la salle. Malfoy me sourit puis se plaça à quelques mètres de moi baguette dans la main.

Je réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour un sort de défence. Protego. Pour réaliser un sortilège informulé il fallait dire le mot dans sa tête. J'espérais vraiment que c'était aussi facile que s'en avait l'air.

En voyant la lumière verte sortire de la baguette de Malfoy,je levai ma propre baguette et je pensai très fort. _Protego, Protego, Protego. _

Je fermai les yeux attendant que l'impact vienne mais l'impact ne vient pas.

J'avais réussi. Incroyable mais vrai.

Ce fut donc mon tour de lancer le sort. Je levai ma baguette et pensai très fort. _Experiamus, experiamus. _

À mon grand étonnement Malfoy fut progeté de l'autre côté de la salle.

Tout le monde me regardait bouche bé.

* * *

><p><strong>S.V.P ÉCRIVEZ-MOI CE QUE VOUS PENSER DE CETTE JISTOIRE JE VEUX AVOIRE VOTRE OPINION<strong>

**merci!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Voici le chapitre 6 je sais que ça fait longtemps mais j'avais complétement oubliée histoire mais maintenant je suis déterminée a la terminée. Pour ce qui ont oublié c'est l'histoire de la soeur de Harry qui va à Poudlard et qui rencontre Malfoy et blablabla. Je vais essayex de poster le chapitre 7 plus tard dans la journée.**

**S.V.P commentez!**

**BONNE LECTURE 3**

* * *

><p>- Mais comment as-tu fait?, me demanda Hermione pour la millième fois pendant la journée.<p>

Je poussais un soupir exaspéré, ils m'avaient avec cette question tant de fois que je regrettais maintenant de l'avoir fait.

Oui j'ai attaqué Malfoy avec un sortilège informulé, moi qui n'est jamais fait de magie, alors que la plupart de la classe n'a jamais réussi d'en faire.

_C'est pas la fin du monde_.

Pas la peine de m'emmerder avec ça jusque'à ma mort.

On était en train de manger, je ne pouvais que remarquer que les serpentards me lançaient des coups d'oeils de temps en temps que j'essayer d'ignorer du mieux que possible.

Décidément ma journée n'avait pas commencer comme je l'aurai voulu. Tout aller de travers.

- Écoutez, j'ai pas très faim alors je vais aller à la bibliothèque m'avançait dans le devoir de défences contre les forces du mal, dis-je a mes amis.

- D'accord, dis Harry, on se voit en Potions, tu sais c'est où?

- Oui,oui,ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Je pris mes cahier et partit. Hermione m'avait montrer où est la bibliothèque je n'ai donc pas eu de problèmes à la retrouver.

Soudain une vois s'éleva derrière moi.

- On se retrouve encore on dirait.

Mais bien sur, Malfoy.

- T'as rien de mieux à faire que de me suivre partout?,dis-je.

- Je ne te suis pas je me dirigeai à la bibliothèque aussi si tu veux savoir.

- D'accord alors laisse-moi tranquille.

- Ummmm... Non je pense pas. Tu es trop mignonne pour être laisser tranquille.

Non mais je rêver ce garçon était _impossible. _

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin?

- Rien, peut-être juste que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Quoi?

Son ton changea brusquement, il ne riait plu, il ne souriait plus. Il affichait un regard sérieux et il me regarda avec ces magnifiques yeux bleus profondément avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu n'ai pas qui ils te font croire que tu es. Ne leur fais confiance tout ce qu'il te dise ce sont des mensonges. Ils te cachent la vérité.

-Ils? C'est qui ils?

- Harry, Dumbledore, et tous les autres.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Malfoy, c'est qoi c'est âneries. Ils m'ont protéger et ils ne m'on rien cacher dutout.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi naïve. Tu n'as pas penser une seule seconde que tous ces secrets c'était pour le protéger lui, et pas toi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Cela sembla l'énerver.

- Malfoy, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ce que tu dis. Tu délires! Maintenant, je t'ai écouté alors tu peux me laisser tranquille.

Il semblait furieux. Je voulu parti mais il me prit le bras. J'eu soudain peur et il me lacha aussitôt.

Il dit d'un voix tremblante:

- C'est pas de moi que tu devrais avoire peur mais de eux. Tu n'est qu'un pion dans leur jeu et tu vas bientôt le réaliser. Tu penses qu'une sorcière sans expérience aurair pu formulé un sortilège informulé et désarmé quelqun.

Puis il partit et me laissa planeter là.

N'écoute pas ce qu'il te dis c'est n'importe quoi. Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance.

Mais si ce qu'il te disais est vrai... Que tout le monde me mentait. Que je suis pas vraiment qui ils disent que je suis.

Mais non voyons. Il essait juste de me planter des doutes dans la tête. Stupide Malfoy.

La seule manière de vérifier qu'il ne mentait pas c'était de demander à Harry.

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je ne remarquai pas l'heure.

Je fus donc contrainte à courir comme une folle dans les corridors de l'école. À a grande malchance, Peeves était dans me chemin et décida de me jeter un ballon d'eau qui éclata sur ma tête et me mouilla de la tête au pieds, mais je n'eu pas le temps d'arrêter. Quand j'arrivai enfin j'ouvris la porte à la volée et rentra dans la classe.

Tout les élèves se retournèrent et le professeur me regardait avec des yeux intrigués.

- Euh... Désolé... Je me suis perdue.

-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous toute mouillée...

-Euh... Peeves il m'a jeté un ballon d'eau sur la tête...

J'entendis des rires des serpentard que je m'efforcai d'ignorer.

- Bon, c'est pas grave assis toi quelque part.

Je parcouru les rangées à la recherche d'une place libre et ma ma plus grande horreure la seule place libre était a côté de... Malfoy. Bien sur. Qui d'autre?

Je poussais un soupir et m'assis à côté de lui.

Il portait un sourir moqueur sur le visage. Merde qu'il m'énervait!

Je portai mon attention sur le professeur, mais Malfoy me parla:

- T'es toute mouillée.

- Wow Malfoy, t'es encore plus intelligent que je le croyais.

- Tu as de la chance que je suis un excellent sorcier

Il pointa sa baguette sur moi et pendant une fraction de seconde j'eu vraiment peur mais soudain un sentiment de réconfort m'envahit et je n'était plus mouillée.

Je regardai Malfoy avec de grands yeux.

- Euh... Merci.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de geste de sa part.

Je me sentis observée alors je tournai la tête et remarque que Harru mous regardait et il ne paraissait pas content dutout.


End file.
